kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:KanColle Kai/@comment-24645329-20160419134655
I'm a first-time Kancolle player, and I decided to start off with Kancolle Kai. I chose to play the game at Normal difficulty, and right now, this game is just proving to be a nightmare. Basically, my fleet right now consists of about 25 ship girls with just about an equal distribution of battleships, carriers, cruisers, destroyers, and one submarine, and I keep all 25 of them evenly leveled. Using the "Carrier punching bag PvP" technique I read about here, I've been thankfully able to keep my fleet at the same level range. Right now, my average fleet level is about 18-23. But here's the thing. Despite reading up so many FAQs before starting the game, I've only cleared the home base hexagon and the one directly northeast of it after about 20 hours of gameplay, and have been stuck like that for a long time now. Abyssals have since long started launching counterattack operations, and I'm desperately trying to clear new hexes and level up my fleet at the same time, but wherever I go, my fleet (including my battleships) just keep getting one-shotted left and right, or constantly sent away from boss nodes, wasting so much resources. And no matter how many quests I clear, I've been stuck at two fleets for a long time, with no clue when I'll unlock more fleets to expand my range of operations. I want to level up my highest level BBs and CAs even more via conquering new hexes so I can continue utilizing the "Carrier Punching Bag" leveling trick for my smaller ships, but I can't even do that if everything outside of the two hexes I cleared keeps one-shotting me for some unknown reason. Then comes resources. I've maxed out transport ships on all available hexes right now, but I'm constantly out of resources regardless. People say Expeditions are the "backbone of your economy", so I tried doing them as well, but the amount of fuel I consume doing Expeditions are like 5x the meager rewards I get, making them not worth it. I try to remodel whatever ships I can, but with this constant resource shortage despite having maxed out transport ships on all hexes, I can't even strengthen my fleet. Finally, any maps that have submarines are just out of the question. I send my big ships there, they get one shotted. I send a fleet of light cruisers and destroyers there, they do 1 damage against the subs and the subs one-shot them in retaliation. People then tell me to equip them with depth charges and sonars, so I gamble all my meager resources and building materials for construction, only to get a measly two depth charge, no sonars, and a crapton of AA guns (which I don't need). I then equip what depth charges I have, go back to the submarine maps, and still promptly get my ass one-shotted by subs. I really wanna get into Kancolle, but right now I'm just about ready to give up due to this seemingly hopeless situation. What exactly am I doing wrong? How come when I watch people stream this game, they have like more than thirty lv. 100+ ship girls and are easily mowing down everything in their paths, making it look so easy? Basically, I wanna know how to: 1.) Horde resources in the shortest amount of time. 2.) Powerlevel and remodel using as little time and resources as possible. 3.) Outfit my ship girls with rare(?) equipments like depth charges, sonars, armor-piercing rounds, etc. using the least amount of time and resources. 4.) Unlock more fleets without consuming too much time and resources. 5.) Mow down enemies effortlessly like those other streamers and/or stop getting sent away from boss nodes all the time.